


Everybody's Lonely

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry and Draco both get turned down by men they were trying to fuck at the club. They find a way to fix it: by fucking each other.





	Everybody's Lonely

****

“Well, fuck you!” Draco shouted, his words slurring just slightly as he watched a well-sculpted, stupidly handsome idiot walk away from him.

Just as Draco was about to exit the dancefloor and head for an easier conquest in the back of the club, he heard a low voice grumbling next to him. “People come here for a fuck, what’s so disgraceful about me asking for one? Shit - Goddamnit.”

Draco turned, his eyes widening when he suddenly locked eyes with Harry Potter. 

He certainly didn’t look like the mighty Savior of The World tonight. His glasses were askew, a sheen of sweat clinging to his forehead, his ink-blank hair disheveled and curling at the tips. His throat bobbed as he downed the last of his drink, head tipped back so Draco could see the long expanse of his neck and the dark scruff covering his chin. 

Harry looked distinctly disappointed when he righted himself, peering inside his cup and noticing that his alcohol was gone. He tipped the cup upside-down as if hoping this would make more drink appear. Draco almost let out a laugh, not believing Harry could possibly look this pathetic. Then he watched as a single drop of sweat trailed from Harry’s hairline into the dip of his scar, and every coherent thought was wiped from his brain. 

“What are you looking at, Malfoy?”

Draco stiffened, tearing his eyes away from the scar and turning up his nose at Harry, ignoring the way it made his palms grow hot at the thought of digging his fingers into Harry’s damp curls and tugging at his hair until he exposed the delicious curve of his neck, pushing the thought of tracing Harry’s scar with his tongue into the deepest part of his mind, and trying to refocus on how truly pathetic Potter was. 

“Just delighting in how ridiculous you look tonight.”

Harry let out a huff of laughter, “Yeah, you and everyone else. Two guys turned me down for a dance and one turned down a fuck.”

Draco was about to say something insulting, he even had it formulated in his mind, but the alcohol had let his inhibitions down. The words spilled out before he could process them, “Join the club.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking at Draco in disbelief, “Are you serious? I mean, fucking look at yourself! Who the hell would say no to a fuck with you?”

“Apparently a mouthy twink and some guy that looked like a bloody Roman Statue come to life,” Draco replied bitterly.

“Well that’s just - They’re drunk or stupid or barmy idiots… the lot of ‘em!” Harry exclaimed, shaking his head.

“And whoever said no to you clearly didn’t realize they said no to the ‘Chosen One.’ They said no to the fancy bespectacled git who saved the world. You’re practically royalty to the common Muggle.”

Harry swayed in place as a lopsided smile came over his lips, “Why’re you being nice to me, Draco?”

He was going to answer, but Harry seemed to have forgotten he asked a question at all, launching into a rant about royalty that was neither coherent nor historically accurate. 

“- And it’s just ridiculous that some little baby gets to be King, doesn’t make sense. Just a little kid you know? Barely knows how to put on a shoe or - Draco, I still don’t get why no one said yes to a fuck with you.”

Draco let out a chuckle this time, unable to stop himself, “It’s starting to sound like _you_ want to fuck me, Potter.”

Draco wasn’t ready for the dark look that came over Harry’s gaze, his green eyes shifting to a color that resembled the mystery and eerie beauty of the Forbidden Forest. Harry looked Draco up and down with extreme care, his gaze igniting fire wherever it touched, from the black of Draco’s leather boots, past his half-hard cock, and up over the strip of skin visible where Draco’s dress shirt was unbuttoned. When his eyes met Draco, he let out a smile that was equally goofy as it was hot.

“I wouldn’t mind that. I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

They stared at one another for seconds, minutes, hours. They stared for some ridiculously miniscule amount of time that stretched on for a century. Draco’s heart was beating steadily in his chest as alcohol thrummed through his veins, his head throbbing in a pleasant sort of way that only Muggle liquor could accomplish. 

The moment broke as Draco reached out for Harry’s hand and began dragging him through the crowd, his feet leading him to the loo instinctually, his brain fighting to catch up with his body. 

Harry seemed unsurprised as he was shoved into an open stall by Draco, his fingers undoing Draco’s buttons with surprising speed, his hands strong and his touch sure as he traced the outline of Draco’s ribs and the dip of his waist. 

Draco let Harry explore, letting himself catch his breath and enjoy the feel of someone else’s hands on his skin. Then Harry’s hands reached for Draco’s belt. 

A low whistle from just beyond the stall caught Draco’s attention and he realized that neither of them had remembered to shut the stall door. He pushed Harry away and slammed the door shut, yelling at the voyeur to ‘Piss off!’ as he slid the lock into place, the metal rattling from the force of Draco’s movements. 

When Draco tore his gaze away from the door, he saw that Harry was plastered against the wall opposite Draco, just where Draco had shoved him, his chest moving visibly as he breathed, his lip plump and flushed as he worried it between his teeth. 

“Well, get on with it,” Draco said, gesturing to his partially undone belt expectantly.

“Yes sir,” Harry said with a sly smile as he dropped to his knees and began making quick work of Draco's belt and trousers. 

The comment sent a lick of arousal curling at the base of his spine, but then a thought dawned on him, “Are you too drunk for this, Potter?”

Harry was mouthing over Draco’s cloth-covered cock, the warmth of his breath seeping through the fabric onto the sensitive skin of his cock. He was getting hard with each pass of Harry’s lips and each exhale of intensely warm air. “Hm? No, I’m just buzzed.”

Draco barely concealed a whimper as Harry bit gently over his length through the thin material of his briefs, the press of his teeth making his toes curl in his shoes, a mix of pleasure and light pain turning him on more than he cared to admit. “Potter, I need you to be sure… I - shit, I don’t want to get a Howler from the Ministry saying that you’ve turned me in for harassment.” 

Letting out a huff of laughter, Harry sat back on his heels and looked up at Draco, “I am a bit drunk, but only enough so that I can actually let myself have this. In case you never noticed, I’ve wanted to fuck you for years.”

Draco was taken aback, his heartbeat stuttering in his chest as he swallowed around a moan. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement, not trusting himself not to say something he would later regret. 

Then, without warning, Harry pulled down Draco’s briefs and wrapped his lips fully around the swollen tip. It was too much and not enough and just right all at once. It had been a while since Draco had gotten a proper blowjob. This was not just a quick suck given by a nameless man, done out of obligation before they fucked him. 

Despite their location, Harry was treating Draco’s cock like an object to be worshipped, his eyes blissfully shut, his tongue and lips moving in a synchronous symphony, immersing Draco in a pleasure that left him breathless. 

Draco’s cock was longer than average, tall and slim just like the rest of him, cut in the Malfoy tradition, his hair neatly trimmed by hand. His cock was a feature Draco had long been proud of, always pristinely beautiful. But as Draco looked down, he had never seen his cock look more filthy, nor had he ever been so turned on just by a few minutes of foreplay. 

Harry’s cheeks were hollowed as he swallowed Draco down with surprising skill, his lips and chin slick with spit and precome, the combination dripping down his neck in a way that shouldn’t have been so hot to Draco. He had never been fond of sloppy blowjobs, much more fond of mouths that could please him without needing to make an uncivilized show of it. 

But Harry wasn’t putting on a show, there was no performance in the way he sucked Draco. He kept his eyes closed and his mouth focused entirely on Draco’s pleasure. He wasn’t touching himself, despite the large bulge in his trousers, and he wasn’t using his hands to enhance the experience. Harry needn’t use the flashy techniques and tricks used by so many others, he was a natural at this and it showed. 

He moved without a sense of time, no urgency to his movements. He licked and sucked and drooled around every inch of Draco’s length as if he would gladly stay there for the rest of his life.

Draco was getting close already, the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach and the heavy weight of his balls reminding him that he had other plans than just a blowjob for tonight. 

“Stop, stop, stop...” 

Harry looked up in confusion, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he asked, “Why am I stopping?”

“Because I want you to fuck me tonight, and if you keep sucking me like that I’m going to be passed out before you can even think about putting your cock in me.”

“That good, huh?” Harry asked with a cheeky little smile.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m just really horny.”

The next thing Draco knew he was being spun around, his briefs and trousers pulled down to his knees as Harry pressed him up against the side of the stall, two calloused hands parting his arse cheeks roughly. Then Harry’s tongue was pressing against his rim and all coherent language flew right out of Draco’s mind. 

Harry was licking him like a fucking lolly. He made broad strokes with the flat of his tongue and traced teasing circles around Draco’s rim with the point of his tongue. 

Draco heard a string of curses and moans echo throughout the loo, though it took him awhile to realize he was the one making all of the noise.

When Harry attempted to press his tongue inside Draco’s hole, Draco let out a whine of pleasure and pushed his arse back closer to Harry, his hips wiggling at Harry in encouragement.

For the blink of an eye Harry pulled away, his voice deep and rasping as he spoke, “Ride my face.” 

Draco moaned at the instruction. He did not need to be told twice, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him as he began to move his hips, moving his arse all over Harry’s face so that Harry’s tongue trailed across his hole and cheeks. 

It didn’t take long before Draco found himself begging for more, his body always craving a more intense experience. 

Harry stilled Draco’s hips with a hand, still licking over his hole as he teased the rim with the tip of his finger. Harry barely applied any pressure on Draco’s hole before his finger slid in to the knuckle. 

Behind him, Harry made a strange noise, a cross between shock, desire, and approval. “You’re slick already,” Harry commented in awe as Draco’s arse easily accommodated two, and then three, of his fingers. 

“Well, I came here to get fucked and I intended to get what I wanted.”

Harry laughed at this before standing up, his belt jingling as he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. “Ready for me?”

Draco nodded and reached back with one hand to guide Harry’s cock into his arse. Harry’s cock was fat and flushed with an upwards curve; he was thicker than Draco had expected, but the way it stretched Draco’s hole was a delicious sort of burn. 

Harry started out with long careful thrusts, moving achingly slow, and Draco was far too inpatient for that. He backed up until Harry was pressed flat against the wall behind them, then Draco steadied himself and began fucking his arse on Harry’s cock. 

“Merlin, _fuck_ , Draco. Shit - don’t stop -”

Arching his back, Draco let out a moan, “Not stopping. Fucking hell - Not even if you beg me.”

As Draco arched his back, the curve of Harry’s cock pressed perfectly against his prostate, sending a string of obscenities streaming out of him, his arse clenching around Harry. 

With each thrust, Draco was getting closer to his release, his balls drawn up tight as he slammed Harry’s cock inside him. He was about to ask Harry if he could take over, his body beginning to shake too violently for him to keep fucking back against Harry without collapsing. As if Harry was a Legilimens, he suddenly wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him up until his head fell back on Harry’s shoulder. Then a strong hand was covering his drooling cock, stroking him as Harry’s hips began driving into him with short, quick thrusts. 

“God, _yes_ ,” Draco called out, simultaneously pushing his cock into Harry’s hands while he pressed back against the ruthless rhythm of Harry’s cock fucking inside his arse. It only took a few more thrusts before Draco was crying out, his come painting Harry’s fingers in long white ribbons. 

Without pause, Harry began fucking into him with blinding speed, his come-covered hand now pressed over Draco’s chest. Draco’s vision was blurring from the pleasure of it all, everything feeling over-sensitive and just a bit too hot for comfort, Draco felt as though his entire body was curling inward on itself even as his back arched further.

Harry’s hand moved up to wrap around his throat, his fingers squeezing as he panted into Draco’s ear, “You’re so bloody sexy, I don’t ever want to stop fucking you - _Ahh_ , shit! - Want to fuck you over and over until your body runs out of come, want to hear you beg for - _Fuck_ …”

Draco whined as he felt Harry’s cock pulse inside of him, his cock clenching and releasing as his come spilled into Draco’s arse. 

Harry squeezed Draco’s neck a final time before moving his hand up to brush sweat-slicked locks of blond hair out of Draco’s eyes. Harry then pressed a shaking kiss to Draco’s temple, letting out a light chuckle.

“Well, that certainly wasn’t what I expected when I came here tonight.”

Draco’s voice rasped as he tried to reply, “It was better.”

Harry hummed, petting a hand over the warm skin of Draco’s abdomen, “I’ll drink to that.”

It took a minute before either of them moved again, their heavy breathing and the distant thrum of club music the only sounds filling the silence. 

When Harry eventually pulled out, Draco let out a gasp, feeling his hole clench hungrily around the air, craving something to replace the void Harry’s cock had created. But then Draco felt something prod his hole, two of Harry’s fingers sliding back inside him with a dirty little squelch.

“Next time, I should get you a plug so we don’t waste all this come,” Harry said, fucking his fingers gently in and out of Draco.

Draco felt his eyebrows raise of their own accord, glancing over his shoulder at Harry, “Next time? What makes you think there’s going to be a next time, Potter?”

“The way you haven’t been able to stop moving your hips back against my fingers, the way you whimpered when I first pulled out, the way you screamed when you came, the way you -”

“Oh, fuck you,” Draco replied, flushing at Harry’s words.

“Gladly,” Harry said, the smug smirk evident in his voice.

****

Weeks later, Draco was back at _Radioactive_ , letting himself loose in the middle of the dancefloor and feeling his heartbeat match the pounding of the music.

The handsome Roman Statue bloke from weeks prior suddenly stepped in front of Draco, eyeing him with a hungry desperation. “Care to dance, pretty?” he asked, his voice gruff and not nearly as attractive as the firm line of his jaw or the fit arse Draco knew he had.

As Draco opened his mouth to reply, he felt hands grab him possessively by the hips, a half-hard cock pressing against his arse, “He’s taken,” Harry said, a claiming growl in his voice as he bit down on the side of Draco’s neck.

Roman Statue scoffed at the pair of them before turning around and heading out into the sea of men.

“I’m taken, huh?” Draco inquired, letting out a small whine as Harry sucked over the bite he had left on Draco’s throat.

Harry nodded against Draco in a childish sort of way that made Draco roll his eyes.

“Sounds like we should celebrate… make it official,” Draco said, a suggestive tone to his voice.

No longer than the words were out of his mouth before Draco felt himself being dragged through the crowd by Harry, heading straight for the loo where it all began.

****


End file.
